Something Happened on the Way to Heaven
"Something Happened on the Way to Heaven" is a song performed by Phil Collins and released in 1990, from the album ...But Seriously. The song reached the number 4 spot on the Billboard Hot 100 charts that same year. A live performance also appears on the Serious Hits... Live! album. The only time the title of the song is used is the second line of the third verse. The song is often identified by the recurring hook of "How many times can I say 'I'm sorry'?". The song was written by Phil Collins and Daryl Stuermer and was produced by Phil Collins and Hugh Padgham. It was also included on ...Hits. The cover art for the single is a still from the 1946 film A Matter of Life and Death by Powell and Pressburger. The single's UK release featured a different cover, depicting comedian Tony Hancock.Hancock record collection - Page seven The song was originally written for the movie The War of the Roses. Music video A dog is napping in a meadow, dreaming of being in a silent movie in which it saves a woman tied to a set of railroad tracks from being run over by a train. The opening of the song is heard faintly in the distance, coming from the open back door of a concert hall, and the dog wakes up and ventures inside. Here, Collins and his band do a sound check and then perform the song as the dog explores the facility, eating from the band's buffet table, climbing among the catwalks, and sitting briefly at Collins' piano and drum kit. These sequences are intercut with shots from the dog's black-and-white perspective, including a brief dream in which it sits at a formal table loaded with food. At two different times, the dog relieves itself onstage, first by defecating near backing singer Arnold McCuller - only discovered when he steps in the resulting mess - then later by urinating on bassist Leland Sklar's leg. The latter occurs near the end of the song, and the video ends after Collins smiles and wipes Sklar's shoe with a towel. In Popular Culture Formats and track listings ;CD maxi #"Something Happened on the Way to Heaven" – 4:37 #"Something Happened on the Way to Heaven" (One World Remix) – 5:38 #"I Wish It Would Rain Down" (Demo) – 5:19 ;7" single #"Something Happened on the Way to Heaven" (Edit) – 4:37 #"I Wish It Would Rain Down" (Demo) – 5:19 ;12" maxi #"Something Happened on the Way to Heaven" – 4:37 #"Something Happened on the Way to Heaven" (One World Remix) – 5:38 #"I Wish It Would Rain Down" (Demo) – 5:19 Credits *Phil Collins – keyboards, drums, vocals *Nathan East – bass *Daryl Stuermer – guitars *Dominic Miller – guitars *The Phenix Horns **Don Myrick – saxophone **Louis Satterfield – trombone **Harry Kim – trumpet **Rhamlee Michael Davis – trumpet *Arranged by Tom Tom 84 *Alex Brown – backing vocals *Marva King – backing vocals *Lynn Fiddmont – backing vocals Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Deborah Cox version In 2003, Canadian singer Deborah Cox recorded a R&B cover of the track, which was included on the Phil Collins tribute compilation Urban Renewal. A club/house remix was issued as a single, which reached number one on the U.S. Billboard Hot Dance Airplay chart in November 2003 and stayed at the top spot until February 2004. The track spent 11 weeks at number one, ten of them consecutively, making it the first single on the chart to accomplish this feat, which she would hold until 2009, when Lady Gaga broke that record with her single "Poker Face", which spent 15 weeks at the top. References External links * Category:1990 singles Category:2003 singles Category:Phil Collins songs Category:Deborah Cox songs Category:Billboard Dance/Mix Show Airplay number-one singles Category:Dance-pop songs Category:Electronic songs Category:House music songs Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Hugh Padgham Category:Song recordings produced by Phil Collins Category:1989 songs Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Virgin Records singles Category:Warner Music Group singles Category:Songs written by Daryl Stuermer